


Wiggle

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Copia, Bratting, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Shot, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Mary's punishment for Copia doesn't last long when he sees how his Cardinal is moving those hips.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Cardinal Copia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Wiggle

“You knew I was watching, didn’t you?” 

Mary expected a nervous response, some kind of hurried laughter and a brushed off excuse. Instead, Copia’s eyes met his younger lover’s through the mirror, where he was dabbing at his sweat-lined face. 

“Yes,” he murmured, the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. The younger man raised an eyebrow. 

“So, you thought you’d wiggle your hips a little like the slut that you are, and I’d just give in like that? We’re almost at the end of the week, you know-- your punishment will be over tomorrow, if you’d just wait.” 

“I can’t,” he breathes. “Bellisimo, I want to touch it. So, so badly. I need to.” 

“You should have thought of that before cumming without my permission,” Mary retorted. “The cock ring stays on.” Copia whined slightly, a barely detectable sound, but he heard it. Mary’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at where the Italian was seated in the chair by the vanity. His ass was still wiggling-- _grinding_. “You little fuckin' rat,” Mary muttered, and Copia looked up at you through the reflection, petrified. “You thought I wouldn’t notice?” 

He played dumb, continuing to dab away at his face. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Stand up.” The grinding stopped, and he bit back another moan as he stood. You see his knees subtly knock together, and he grabbed what looks to be his crotch as Mary stepped closer. “Bend over.” He gave Mary a pleading look, so Mary helped him bend over the chair. His back arched perfectly, his round ass presented before the younger man in the tight pants that may as well have been painted on. 

Mary could hear the buzzing. 

“Undo your pants,” Mary whispered. “Don’t you dare touch your cock.” Copia bit his lip, and ground his hips down again. 

“What if I do not, eh? What will you do?” 

Mary felt a shock of arousal run through him at his disobedience, but he couldn’t show that. “I said take your fucking pants off, you bratty little slut. I’m about to remind you who owns this ass.” With a dramatic little sniffle, Copia undid his pants, and Mary watched through the mirror, captivated, as his half hard cock peeked through the zipper with the slightest flash of red fabric. He had to palm himself in anticipation as Copia made a show of stripping down like a porn star. Once the stage pants were down to his knees, the red thong was fully exposed. Copia admired himself in the mirror, his freckled thighs and the small smattering of hair leading down to what was concealed by the thong. He swung his hips a little to view how the small satin piece of fabric kept his cock tightly restricted, and had throughout the Ritual. 

_The bulge is too big for it,_ Mary noted, _and like a string bikini over fake tits, it doesn’t leave anything to the imagination._

“I feel pretty. Do you find me pretty, signore?” Copia reached forward to grip the vanity, swinging his hips back to teasingly grind into his boyfriend’s cock. “Mmm... you are interested, no? You want this.” 

“Yeah. So fucking pretty, darlin’,” Mary growled, feeling his hands down and over Copia’s freckled ass, over thick thighs that lead to slender legs. “I bet you made all those people in the front row nice and wet and hard tonight. Didn’t you? Swinging these hips?” Copia nodded, a devilish smirk on his face.

“I was exceptionally naughty tonight. I tickled many taints, teased a lot of people with these hips.”

“I know you did,” Mary muttered, giving a shallow thrust forward. “I could see all of them screaming for you. Bet you’d like to get fucked by all of them, wouldn’t you? At once? Or taking turns?” 

Copia licked his lips. “Mmm. Anything, as long as you watch.” 

The friction of his torn up jeans against Copia’s bare ass made the man in front mewl, and Mary frowned. “Okay, what have you got up your ass?”

“W-what?”

“One little thrust like that can’t make a dude fall over crying, you’ve gotta have something helping you along here.” Copia glanced up nervously, but his eyelids seemed to flutter when Mary moved the g-string aside. “You little whore!”

“I had to,” Copia babbled, “Cazzo, merda, I get so horny when I am out on the stage, and the ring, it had been on for days. I thought if I got the right attention-- even the right look from someone in the crowd, it would be enough to...”

“Say it,” Mary snarled in his ear, teasing the end of the vibrator in and out and turning them toward the mirror again. “Finish that sentence, you dirty little rat.”

“I thought I could cum in my pants onstage,” Copia groaned, and Mary let him go. 

“So you thought you’d disobey me? What did I say about cumming this week?”

“But you see, I thought...” Copia said, gaze meeting Mary’s reflection, “That if I acted very nicely... swung my hips for you, hmmm? Showed you just how much I wanted you too.. you would let it go, eh?” 

“I’m not that easy,” Mary said, flicking something on the vibrator that turned up the buzzing. Copia white knuckled the desk, tiny moans escaping him. 

“Per favore... per favore, _per favore_...”

“I bet you want me to fuck ya, don’t you rat boy?” Mary asked, grinding the vibrator deeper, right where he knew Copia had it against his prostate. In the mirror, he watched his boy’s eyes roll back. 

“I want you to put your big cock in my sloppy wet hole,” Copia groaned, voice raising in pitch near the end of the confession. Mary couldn’t deny this was a delicious sight. His Cardinal spread out for him, dirty talking, in a room where anyone could walk in and see their fearless leader, their virile Cardinal Copia, bent over and begging like a slut. The vision before him almost looked appetizing. 

Copia gave a small, petulant whine, bumping his hips forward, and Mary realized that the cock ring he’s got him in wouldn’t allow him to get fully erect. _Good_. Mary sank to his knees, and removed the vibrator. Copia moaned, and pushed his ass back. Mary quickly replaced it with his tongue. 

“Ah, shit!” Copia moaned loudly, and Mary spanked him, hard. He pulled his tongue out for a second. 

“Javlar helvete! Do you wanna get us found out? Shut the fuck up, god dammit!”

Copia bit his fist as Mary went back down, licking his tongue up and around his hole, up higher along his taint then to kitten lick his balls. With every lick, his balls tightened more, and Mary continued the assault with his tongue. Copia was a babbling mess, whispering nonsensical Italian curses and grabbing onto anything available. Mary saw how pink and open Copia’s hole looked, and couldn’t resist. He slid a finger in, watching Copia buck back into him. 

“Fuck, fuck... cazzo, fuck... me...” Copia moaned, back arching. “Another, per favore, dammi un altro dito...” When Copia forgot how to English, it meant he was close, but the cock ring was still on. The death metal singer took pity on the shaking man before him, and reached around to slide it off. Mary gave his boyfriend’s ass a spank, then another, watching as his Cardinal devolved into a drooling, cross-eyed mess. 

“C’mon, angel,” Mary hissed, adding a second finger and curving them as he mercilessly fingerblasted Copia, “Wiggle those sexy hips back, show me how you move onstage.” 

The sound that ripped from Copia’s throat was halfway between a gasp and a cry, so beautiful it made Mary’s hand fly to his own cock to keep from finishing too. The cum shot that resulted was a mess-- Copia got it all over the vanity and the mirror, most pooling on the desk in front of him. Mary smirked, using this to his advantage, and stood up, lowering Copia’s face into it. Obediently, Copia began to lick it up, still shaking from his orgasm, but Mary moved his face gently to simply lie in it as he didn’t let up the fingering. The cum would stain Copia’s black stage jacket, but neither of them cared. The ghouls could dry clean it.

“You like getting used like this, Cardi?” Mary asked, crooking his fingers deep inside the man. “I want you to cum for me, again.” 

“I c-can’t...” Copia breathed, but he could feel his cock jerk in interest again. On knocking legs, he tried to thrust his hips against the desk for stimulation, and it worked. Mary was tickling his prostate, and the friction of the desk against his sensitive cock was building him to a miraculous second orgasm. 

“Not so mouthy now, huh?” Mary asked, and looked to the ceiling with a grimace. He was so hard in his own pants, he needed to do something about it. Pulling his own cock out, he jerked it a couple of times before slapping the purple head against Copia’s ass. Copia pushed back, but Mary didn’t fuck him with it-- instead, as he continued to finger him, he jerked off, hovering over Copia’s back.

“Please... Lo voglio così tanto, I want to feel your cum all over me,” Copia whispered. 

“Fuck!” Mary cried, and came in hot ropes all over the back of Copia’s jacket. When the high wore off, he smeared it in, trailing a wet hand down to cover his bare ass too. Copia moaned something that sounded like the younger man’s name, and with a stuttered jolt of his hips, he added to the pool of cum. “Come on,” Mary growled, and reached around to touch Copia’s overworked cock. “Come on, one more.”

“It is... it’s too much,” Copia whimpered, clutching at the table. “I cannot.”

“I know you can, baby, I know you can cum for me one more time.” Mary leaned down to nip at Copia’s ear, and tugged his hair up so they could look at one another in the mirror. Copia’s interest was renewed, seeing himself looking so used, like a filthy, hot mess. Mary’s voice had gotten lower, almost growling like a demon. “See? See how gorgeous you look for me? My pretty Cardinal?” He inserted the vibrator back in against his prostate, along with his fingers, and Copia nearly collapsed. 

“Mary,” he breathed, and convulsed with a third orgasm, this one dry. Once he was finished, Mary could tell by Copia’s little mewls and the fact that he was curling in on himself that it was truly over, and his body couldn’t take any more. The two fell to the floor together, facing one another. 

“You look like the dead,” Mary grinned. 

“Speak for yourself,” Copia retorted, licking over his cum-stained lips. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. 

“CARDI!”

“Is that one of your demons?” Mary hissed.

“Ghouls,” Copia frowned, and groaned as he heaved himself up. “Satanas, I am getting too fucking old for this.” 

“You’re only 43,” Mary huffed, lounging on the ground with his soft cock hanging out. Copia shot him a sassy look. 

“Says the twenty-something. You could probably fuck for days.” 

“And I have,” Mary laughed, and got up. Copia tugged on pants, and limped over to the door, opening it while rubbing his sore ass.

“Ah. Aether. Is something the matter?” Aether looked particularly taken aback. He could obviously smell what had just gone on, and tried not to be awkward about it.

“Uh. No, Cardinal. The venue just wanted to review some kind of financial something or other with you. I said you were busy.”

“Thank you, thank you very much,” Copia nodded, “Yes. I am still busy.” Aether eyed Mary, who had sparked up a blunt and was sitting on the top of the couch. Mary lifted his chin at the ghoul, and Aether blinked. Copia shut the door, and went to make the best of the rest of the ‘dressing room time’ he got after the show. Perhaps he still had enough energy left in these hips to give the little shit a lap dance. 


End file.
